1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an input device; more particular, to an auxiliary input device and an auxiliary keyboard each used for a tablet PC.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growing popularity of the tablet PCs, the touch operation of the touch panel is more and more frequently. The tablet PC takes a virtual keyboard to instead of the traditional physical keyboard for saving weight and space.
However, the virtual keyboard does not achieve the convenient operation of the physical keyboard, because we must rely on the visual to determine the position of the virtual keys of the virtual keyboard, which is limiting the input speed. In contrast, the physical keyboard provides the tactile shape to the user, such that the user does not have to rely on the visual.
Thus, if the user needs to have a large number of key operations, the user will likely to install an external physical keyboard on the tablet PC. However, the external physical keyboard must be connected to the tablet PC by wire or wireless, such that the external physical keyboard needs to consume the power of the tablet PC. Therefore, the acceptance of the external physical keyboard connected to the tablet PC is only limited to a particular group, and has not been widely accepted by the users.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.